


First Date

by yusyed



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, jenny is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusyed/pseuds/yusyed
Summary: Rex shows off the outfit he's wearing for his date to Jenny.
Relationships: Bad Cop | Good Cop/Rex Dangervest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyssalUpwelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/gifts).



Rex buttoned up his dark blue blazer, looking at himself in the full length mirror for anything he needed to fix. His hair was in order, his marker done as neat as possible, and his suit was without wrinkles. Everything seemed to be fine, but he had to be sure.

“Rex, could I come in now?” A feminine voice asked from the other side of his room’s door. “Yeah, sure. Just...give me a second.” The male slowly reached the doorknob to his door, unlocking it and slowly opening it. “Heeeyy, Jenny…” Why did he need to get bashful now?

Jenny basically pulled the door opened, revealing Rex’s outfit to her. She’d gasp. “Oh, shoot! You look great!” Rex’s face heated up, his cheeks dusted with pink. “Do you really think so? Do I look alright..?” Jenny smiled. “Of course I think so! The Cops would think you’re handsome!”

The taller squad member covered his face with his hands. “I sure hope so…” He’d mutter sheepishly. He’d look back at Jenny, who was smirking in a smug manner. “Don’t - Stop giving me that look!” Rex exclaimed. “I can’t help it! It’s funny to see you out of all people acting all shy towards a first date.” Rex sighed. “It’s been...a while since I’ve felt this way about someone, okay? Please don’t judge me for it.”

“Gosh, I’m sorry, Rex! I-I didn’t mean for it to come off in that way, I swear!” Jenny felt guilty. “I’m sorry.” Rex looked down at Jenny. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean any harm. As for Penny, however...” He’d look for any sign of her. “She won’t let this go, so I hope she doesn’t know.”

“Know about what?” Penny was suddenly next to Jenny, placing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. 

“Know that you’re an amazing person, and that you should probably stop eating that ice cream before you get a brain freeze.” Jenny made up on the spot, before Rex heard a knock on the door. “They’re here!” Rex said. “Alright, I’ll be out for a few hours. Don’t wait up for me. Or do, whatever you want to do.” He’d rush down the stairs, leaving just Jenny and Penny in the hallway.

“Remember when you were like that when we used to date? - “

“Shut it, Penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty short one shot, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> ✧ See you on the flip side! ✧


End file.
